1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to force measuring devices and more particularly to a load cell assembly for measuring tensive loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is at times desirable to determine the weight of a suspended load, such as the weight of a load carried by a crane or the weight carried by the bit of a drilling rig, and there have been attempts to measure such weights with a load cell inserted in series with the cable or other element by which the load is supported. Since the output of a load cell is affected by the angle at which the load is applied to the cell, a problem exists if there is any non-axial component of force on the cell.
It is in general an object of the invention to provide a new and improved load cell assembly for tensive loads.
Another object of the invention is to provide a load cell assembly of the above character utilizing a hydraulic load cell in combination with an electronic load cell.
Another object of the invention is to provide a load cell assembly of the above character in which the hydraulic load cell prevents side loading of the electronic load cell.
Another object of the invention is to provide a load cell assembly of the above character which provides two separate output signals corresponding to the load.
Additional objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description in which the preferred embodiment is set forth in detail in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.